


The Mad Killer

by NightxPine



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Blood, Kidnapping, Kinda, always Edgar, first fic weheyy, i dont even know, im so sorry, it's less shippy and more psychotic, r and r connection - Freeform, serial killer au, you will be named Edgar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 01:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1625510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightxPine/pseuds/NightxPine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serial killer AU. Ray’s walking home alone when he gets ambushed in a dark alleyway. He wakes up to find himself tied in an empty room, only to be visited by his captor and attacker. A man who goes by the alias ‘The Mad King'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so this is the first time I’ve posted anything for this fandom. It was just a short silly drabble that I did to distract myself from other responsibilities (and yay for unoriginal titles).  
> Oh, and it’s probably really OOC, sorry about that.  
> Comments, kudos, constructive criticism; all are welcome and highly smiled upon ~

Ray had just been minding his own business. It was late out – past midnight – and he’d just left the bar that he had spent the late evening in with his two friends. Michael and Gavin had both been drunk out of their wits when Ray had decided to call it a night. He himself was perfectly sober, only having had a few cans of coke, and watched a cloud of steamed breath rise into the chilled night.

Glancing around, Ray decided to take the shortcut through the dodgy alleyway that was almost always unlit, too lazy to walk the longer, safer route. Ducking his head low and nervously shoving his hands deeper into his jean pockets, Ray slightly lengthened his stride. A faint brush of air against the back of his neck was the only warning before he felt something collide with the back of his head, _hard_.

* * *

Ray had no idea how long he had been unconscious for, but when he woke up he was sporting a pounding headache. He opened his brown eyes to narrow slits, only to squeeze them tightly shut again when his entire head felt like it was spinning.  
He took a few deep breaths, gagging at the strong scent of metal and rot that forced its way down his windpipe. His mind was blank, numb, unfocused. He needed to open his eyes. Needed to look around. _Gotta…see…where I…am_. Exhaling shakily, Ray slowly opened his eyes, slightly grateful for the darkness of the… _Room. I’m in a room._  
Waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkness, he shifted where he lay, feeling a rough material chafing against his wrists. He stiffened. _Oh no. No no no. I’m going to get raped. I’m going to get raped and then be killed afterwards._  
His intrusive thoughts didn’t have much time to develop though, because soon after there was the muffled sound of heels clicking against the cold tiled floor, a jingle of keys, the click of a door unlocking, the squeak of rusty hinges being forced to move. Some of the harsh unnatural light slipped through the open door, pooling around him and framing the silhouette of a tall, slightly bulky, man. Squinting against the light, Ray tried to see the other man’s facial features, but found himself unable to.

The man sauntered towards him, gait relaxed and smooth, keeping the source of light behind him. He stopped in front of Ray, shadow falling over his hunched form. Now that he was closer, Ray could notice the light brown hair that was naturally pushed towards the back of his head, the blue eyes that seemed to bore down on Ray with a glowing intensity, and, most frighteningly, the faint traces of blood that have permanently stained his skin.  
His captor bent down, and Ray couldn’t help but let out a choked sound of fear, body freezing like a deer caught in headlights. The other man’s mouth curled up into a smirk, enjoying the amount of power he held over him.

“Why hello there.” He started, the sound loud to Ray’s ears. His voice had a silky, yet low and growl-like, quality and, despite his situation, made Ray feel slightly more relaxed. “What’s your name?”

Ray knew that his life could easily be ended in a second, but he still kept his mouth stubbornly shut. His captor only tutted in mock disappointment, a few loose strands of hair falling in front of his eyes.

“That’s no way to act when you’ve been asked a question,” his gaze hardened, “Ray.”

He widened his eyes in surprise, but still said nothing.

The man seemed to ignore that, carrying on as if this situation was normal. Although with him, it probably was.

“The name’s Ryan.” Ryan’s smirk grew into a feral grin.

A loud clash and the sound of yelling reached both of their ears from past wherever the room door led to, and Ryan turned his head to the sound, grin only faltering for a moment. Looking back at Ray, he stood up and looked down at the young man, predatory smile still plastered on his face.

“I hope you’ll excuse me for a moment, Ray. I’ve got some things I need to handle.” The words left a shiver running down Ray’s spine as he watched Ryan smoothly stride out the door, leaving the door open with Ray tethered to a pipe on the far side.


	2. Chapter 2

With the aid of the light, Ray could finally see most of his surroundings. Although, with a side-glance to a section of the wall closest to him, he highly doubted that he’d want to. Won over by curiosity, the Puerto Rican swept his eyes around the room, widening them when he saw bloody words stained on the filthy white walls.

_All hail the Mad King_

_Edgar is the one in the hole_

_Always Edgar_

_OuT_

_Let us OUT_

_We are the ones in the hole_

_The Mad King is always watching_

Letting out a shaky breath, Ray squeezed his eyes shut for a moment and moved so that he could only see the door and the floor when he opened his eyes. Contrasted to the cold tiles around him, the area that Ray was confined to was completely clean, and he could have sworn that underneath the stench of flesh and blood he could smell the faint traces of bleach.

The new discovery, however, made him more desperate to free himself. He quickly turned to the ropes that bound his wrists to the sturdy pipe and gave an experimental tug, all the while keeping both ears perked for any signs of Ryan making his way back. Looking down, Ray saw the tight triple knots that held him firm, and his heart dropped with dismay. Reaching forwards, he tried a different tactic. Brushing his fingers around the rough material, he felt for any gaps he could use, hissing out a quiet yes when his fingers found a gap wide enough. Picking up his pace, Ray slid his fingers around, all the while giving experimental pulls to find the knot’s untying point.

When he felt the rope around his fingers slacken a bit, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration and determination. He was so concentrated that he missed the sound of familiar clicking until it was just outside the room. Startled, he quickly turned his body around, fingers still caught in the rope, and accidentally pulled too hard on his right shoulder, gritting his teeth in pain. He saw Ryan’s silhouette at the door, and it looked like he was holding something. Ray stiffened, but when he saw that it was only what he guessed was food and water, he looked like he was the kid that had been caught stealing the cookie from the cookie jar.

Flicking on the lights, Ryan must have seen his quick movement, and he only shook his head in mock shame, bending down to slide what he had been holding over to Ray, who was currently squinting against the harsh white light.

It was a glass of water and a simple burger.

Ray peered up at Ryan’s face, blinking twice in confusion, and he parted his lips to say something, but his voice caught in his throat.

“I apologise about earlier.” Ryan started, frowning faintly. He shook his head before gesturing down to the items on the floor in front of Ray. “You must be thirsty. Hungry, too. Eat, it’s safe.” The corner of his lip twitched upwards into an amused smirk. For just a fragment of a second, Ray swore that he saw a flicker of concern cross the larger man’s features.   
Ryan turned around and started walking back to the doorway, the click of his heels against the cold tiles reverberating around the room. Just before he left, Ray managed to find his voice and raggedly spoke up. “The Mad King?”   
The other man only turned his head a fraction in acknowledgment, grin even wider, and paused at the doorway for a moment. “Goodnight, Ray.” He smoothly drawled, closing the door behind him as he walked out, leaving the lights on.

The silence was deafening. Sighing loudly, Ray carefully outstretched his hands and wrapped them around the base of the glass. Bringing it up to his lips, he took a small sip, swirling the liquid around in his mouth, and swallowed a tiny amount. He waited a moment, making sure that there were, in fact, no drugs or poisonous substances that would have a negative effect on him, before greedily gulping down half the glass’ volume. He then placed the glass back down in favour of awkwardly picking the burger up from its small tray. Ray struggled to find a good grip on the burger due to his restricted wrist and hand movement, but eventually managed to; again giving it an experimental sniff and lick before biting off a piece as large as his mouth could manage.

Surprisingly enough, it tasted good, really good, and Ray had licked his fingers clean sooner than he’d have liked.

Full and with nothing else to do but twiddle his thumbs, Ray slid towards the pipe he was tied to and sagged against it, curling up and tucking his knees against his chest. Unwilling to look at the blood-marked walls again, Ray squeezed his eyes shut and tried to fall asleep.

* * *

Ray wasn’t sure how the time had passed so quickly, but, at least according to Ryan, a month and a half had already past.

The Mad King had always made a point to visit him at least once a day, albeit to bring Ray food or just to have one-sided conversations with him, and it had never ceased to confuse him. He’d always find himself asking, _Why am I not dead yet_ , after Ryan had left him with each visit.

It seemed that he’d finally gotten his answer after weeks of waiting in a timeless prison.

Ray had just woken up from a dreamless sleep, his body sore and cramped like it now was every day. At least he was no longer bound; an improvement that had happened some long sleeps ago, allowing him freedom of movement around the stained room.  
This time when Ryan came in to visit, the Puerto Rican had been lying on his back, feet rested up against the wall, staring numbly at the ceiling. Hearing the familiar swing of the door, he turned his head, right cheek against the icy cold tiles, and took in the other man’s appearance.   
Seeing him with fresh blood on his hands, Ray swiftly sat up and rotated his body, back pressed against the wall. _This is it. He’s finally going to kill me_. Ray thought as he sauntered over.

Turns out Ray was wrong.

Ryan had stopped in front of Ray, looking down at the Puerto Rican with that almost always present smirk. The man sat on the floor swallowed nervously as he withdrew something from out of seemingly nowhere. It was a tattered black… _collar_? …With a silver word on it.

Ray was shocked into paralysis as Ryan bent down and securely – but not too tightly - fastened it around his neck. Ray watched as he pulled back, manic grin plastered on his face, and ruffled his dark hair.

“Now you will always be named Edgar.” He whispered, getting up and turning to leave.

In a spur of the moment, Ray managed to gain control his voice enough to choke out the question that had been occupying his mind.

“Why? Why are you doing this?”

The Mad King chuckled in response; replying as he left, sound echoing within the walls.

“There’s something about you, Edgar, that I don’t want to harm.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was fun to do. I’ll probably upload a sequel type story in this serial killer verse sometime in the future because I’d like to have a bit more fun with it heh.


End file.
